1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device. For example, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible display device, which is formed of a flexible material (e.g., plastic) to maintain display performance thereof even though it is bent in a manner similar to how paper is folded, has been actively researched. The flexible display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device to replace various electronic equipment, such as a portable computer, an electronic newspaper, a smart card, a printed media, etc.
The flexible display device includes a flexible display panel. The flexible display panel includes a display area for displaying an image and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The non-display area includes various circuit parts and line parts to apply image signals to the display area and is positioned at the same (or substantially the same) plane as the display area.
To minimize (or reduce) the size of the non-display area in a plan view, the flexible display panel is curved in the display area or the non-display area in a direction opposite to a direction in which the image is displayed. Cracks may occur in the line parts when the flexible display panel is curved.